Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain
}} PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One |genre = Stealth action |modes = Single-player |ratings = |media = Optical disc |requirements = |input = |pregame = Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes |nxtgame = |precanongame = Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes |nxtcanongame = Metal Gear }} is an upcoming canonical installment in the ''Metal Gear series. Being developed by Kojima Productions, it will be running on the Fox Engine and published by Konami. Hideo Kojima is writing, directing and doing the game design, as well as producing it. This game is currently in development for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4. A PC version is also being considered. Taking place after the events of Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, The Phantom Pain serves as a prequel to Metal Gear. Punished Snake is the protagonist of the game. The Phantom Pain uses an open world gameplay structure. Synopsis Characters Primary characters * Punished Snake * Ishmael * Kazuhira Miller * Dr. Emmerich * Ocelot * Eli * Quiet * Code Talker * Skull Face Other characters *Unidentified doctor * Child soldiers Groups and organizations *Diamond Dogs *Cipher *XOF Plot After the events of Ground Zeroes, Big Boss fell into a coma. When he eventually awoke he found that his left arm had been replaced with a prosthetic hook. A nurse noticed him and quickly alerted the doctor who revealed that Big Boss had been in the coma for nine years. Big Boss met a mysterious patient going by the name Ishmael. Ishmael claimed to be an acquaintance of Big Boss and attempted to help him to his feet. Ishmael injected Big Boss with Digoxin to give him some ability to regain his motor functions. During his nine year coma most of his muscles atrophied, and Big Boss was forced to slowly crawl. As he approached the elevator they encountered a child with a gas mask. The child immediately levitated and passed through the ceiling as the elevator exploded, violently throwing them to the floor (possibly indicating that the child is Psycho Mantis). A disoriented Big Boss witnessed a ghost-like figure out of the fire. He quickly retreated with Ishmael in another direction, attempting to escape the hospital as a military chopper was searching the area around the building. Big Boss was eventually picked up and rescued by his old acquaintance, Ocelot. Sometime after the escape, Ocelot and Big Boss traveled to Afghanistan. They parted ways when Big Boss went to rescue Kazuhira Miller. Themes Hideo Kojima outlined the theme of the game as being "GENE”⇒”MEME”⇒”SCENE”⇒"SENSE"⇒”PEACE”⇒”RACE AND REVENGE", with the story touching upon the misunderstanding, prejudice, hatred, and conflict caused by the difference of language, race, custom, culture, and preference. Kojima set out to depict the damage present in all returning soldiers in The Phantom Pain. Physical injuries such as the loss of limbs, and emotional wounds created through the loss of comrades and loved ones will all be part of this theme of pain. Kojima said that having his characters lose limbs is one way to depict the pain they carry.Game Informer March 2014 issue. Gameplay While the game has moved to an open world setting, it is not one massive, continuous world, but rather, a set of large, open areas set in different places. The overall size of the game has been described as being "200 times bigger than Ground Zeroes." The areas have bases and fortresses, forests, paths, and areas with very few enemies. While previous titles have always had players constantly within the enemy's territory, The Phantom Pain will allow them to choose when to enter enemy controlled areas, and will allow them to leave at any time. The game's story structure has been compared to a TV series. Small missions are completed individually, and all tie together to present the overall story. While past games have been set in stone, it is now up to the player to go to, and complete each mission, allowing them to "carry the game" themselves. New methods of travel are present, including vehicles and horses. Enemy vehicles can be stolen and used as transportation, and a means to escape hostile areas. Crashing a vehicle in enemy territory will immediately alert nearby sentries. When riding a horse, players can hide by leaning over one side. The game also features dynamic weather and a realistic passage of time."Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain" E3 2013 RED BAND Trailer (Extended Director's Cut) Crawling makes a return after being absent in Peace Walker, but the slow “Cautious advance” available in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots will not return. Laying in grass works when hiding from enemies, but they will see Snake if they get too close. The enemy's line of sight means that, when far away, they may not notice Snake crawling slowly across flat areas, but will see him if he breaks into a sprint. When an enemy becomes suspicious, an indicator will appear, pointing the direction they are located, and filling with color as their suspicion increases. If a body or unconscious enemy is discovered by another enemy soldier or vehicle, the alert mode is triggered. When guards are alert and looking for Snake, there is no longer an onscreen meter or gauge to indicate how much longer they will stay in that state. Instead, players must listen to radio chatter, and watch the guards movements to figure out when they have calmed down. When spotted, the game will slow down, allowing the player to lock on to the guard and shoot or run at the enemy. This feature can be deactivated. Guards will always head for Snake's last known position. As with Metal Gear Solid 4, the game features a third-person aiming view with the option of switching to first-person. Low-caliber weapons feature a bullet drop mechanic which causes projectiles to fall over longer distances. Distance notches have been added to the targeting reticule, allowing players to better judge their shots when outside optimal firing range. Weapons are now selected through the d-pad. Quickly pressing the buttons will quick select weapons, while holding them down will open a larger selection, with the weapon's class being tied to a specific direction. Unlike previous titles, weapons can now be stolen from enemies and used freely, as can any weapon found in the field. The CQC in Metal Gear Solid V is more realistic than in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. It was describes as being "manga like" in Peace Walker in order to appeal to a younger audience. A button prompt will appear when approaching an enemy, that will allow Snake to take them into a chokehold and drag them out of sight from other guards. Three icons appear, allowing players to interrogate, knock out, or kill the guard. Interrogation causes Snake to pull his knife, which can result in the soldier giving information such as ammo and secret passage locations which are then marked on the map. Enemy ammunition is automatically acquired when taking hold of enemy soldiers. When behind low cover, enemies can be pulled into a chokehold. When near a group of enemies, CQC takedowns can be chained together like in Peace Walker. Enemy weapons are automatically taken when grabbed from the front, and can instantly be used against them. Binoculars can be used to mark enemies, a feature which allows players to track enemy movements on the map and see them through walls. The feature is active by default, but can be turned off by users. The enemy AI has been described as advanced and "unpredictable", and their paths cover wider areas. A returning element from Peace Walker is a base building mechanic, which once again allows the player to build up the base's staff through. While the Fulton Recovery System is absent in Ground Zeroes, it will return in The Phantom Pain. The base system has been expanded on and will now allow players to walk around and take part in activities. Players have the option to return to the base between missions by using a helicopter. Online functionality has also been added to the base, allowing players to visit and walk around each others bases. The use of an on screen mini-map has been removed, and replaced with the new iDroid device. The game continues when the iDroid is used, meaning enemies continue patrolling and searching for the player. While the iDroid's map usually takes up the screen when activated, it can instead be used in conjunction with Android and iOS mobile devices. The map can constantly be run on these devices, and waypoints can be set without interrupting the game. The secondscreen functionality can also be used to listen to audio files and check mission information. The game's tablet and smartphone integration will allow users to create their own missions. Development Pre-announcement Metal Gear Solid V was developed under the codename Project Ogre. Kojima told Jeux Video Magazine, "at the time I could not even talk about the fifth episode Metal Gear, that's why I called it 'Project Ogre.' "This name was chosen to leave clues about what will happen in the game because it is a kind of 'ogres' in the game." Prior to its announcement, Kojima stated that his next game would support Transfarring, be multiplatform and be designed with a global audience in mind. The game was described as being set in an open world in which the players would find content even after 100 hours. At some point in development the game had a visual filter described as an "80's filter." The idea was to much the game's visuals, to films from the era in which it is set. The filter slowed the system down and had to be removed. In February 2012, Kojima Productions announced their presence at the Game Developers Conference through a site named Development Without Borders. They went to the conference to recruit staff for the next Metal Gear Solid. The positions they were hiring for were engineers to develop for high-end consoles and PCs and to develop engine technology for the Fox Engine, as well as a brand manager. In a Q&A held in March, Kojima stated that the game would deal with delicate and taboo issues, which caused some doubt over what would make it into the final version of the game. He stated that had to find a balance between the presentation of real issues, and the creating enjoyable gameplay. Kojima mentioned a visit to a San Diego military base to test a shooting simulator, but could not go into detail. On August 30, 2012, Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes was announced. Kojima referred to Ground Zeroes as a "prologue" to the then unannounced, Metal Gear Solid V, and would go on to talk about the open world gameplay he was designing. ''The Phantom Pain'' On December 7, 2012, a trailer for a game titled The Phantom Pain was revealed during the 2012 Spike Video Game Awards. The trailer claimed that the game was being developed by a Swedish company called Moby Dick Studio.The Phantom Pain: Official VGA 2012 Announcement Trailer Despite this, numerous clues suggested that the trailer was actually created by Kojima Productions to promote a new game in the Metal Gear series. This led to Kojima being questioned about The Phantom Pain. When asked about it, he laughed and said that while he saw the resemblance between Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain, it was being made by Moby Dick Studio and that he had nothing to do with it. He also said he was working on Ground Zeroes and "a few other titles" in which he was involved in the script writing and the game design.Hideo Kojima Talks MGR, FOX Engine, and Phantom Pain In a later interview, however, he mentioned that he preferred deceiving the audience regarding promotional spots for upcoming games, and was disappointed with how Hollywood ended up showing stuff that was predictable to audiences. On February 18, 2013, a job listing was posted by Kojima Productions to look for new recruits at the GDC Career Pavilion from March 25-27 for the new Metal Gear Solid title.Gamasutra-Latest Jobs Listings subject to change. On March 12, 2013, video game journalist Geoff Keighley tweeted that he was headed off for the GDC 2013 session to interview Joakim Mogren, the supposed creator of The Phantom Pain, and claimed that it would be "interesting."[https://twitter.com/geoffkeighley/status/311578455814844416 Twitter: Heading off to interview...] A day later, Kojima made a post revealing that he was going to attend GDC 2013 to not only present a Fox Engine demo, but to make an announcement as well.[http://www.twitlonger.com/show/l9s63g TwitLonger: I will give presentation speech at GDC3013 in SF.] During Keighley's interview, Mogren wore bandages on his face, claiming he had an "accident." Mogren stated that a new trailer would be revealed at GDC 2013 and showed screenshots and concept art of the game, in which the Fox Engine logo could clearly be seen. When questioned about this, Mogren expressed shock and the interview abruptly ended.The Phantom Pain Joakim Morgen Interview (Phantom pain runs on fox engine!) - YouTube ''Metal Gear Solid V'' On March 27, 2013, Kojima officially confirmed that The Phantom Pain was indeed a Metal Gear game titled Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain during GDC 2013.Hideo Kojima GDC 2013 Panel - GameSpot.com After the official announcement, it was widely believed that Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain had been combined into one game. However, it was later revealed that contrary to popular belief, they were still two separate games. Kojima's reason for presenting The Phantom Pain as an independent game was to assess the reception of the Fox Engine.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Video - Kojima Interview | GameTrailers Kojima told GameTrailers TV that David Hayter wouldn't reprise his role as Big Boss. He explained: "What we're trying to accomplish is to recreate the Metal Gear series. It's a new Metal Gear game and we wanted to have this reflected in the voice actor as well."Hideo Kojima Excluded David Hayter from the New Metal Gear To Freshen Things Up He also revealed that it will be his last Metal Gear game before retiring from active involvement in the series. He stated that he has absolutely every intention of carrying out his retirement when citing the prior times he stated he was retiring from the series. When commenting on the appearance of the giant burning in the game's trailers, he said that there will be realism to balance things out. On May 14, 2013, GameSpot announced that they had partnered with Konami to stream their annual pre-E3 show on June 6, and revealed that an inside look of The Phanton Pain would be shown.Konami partners with GameSpot for pre-E3 live stream - GameSpot.com The pre-E3 showcase came with the official announcement of Kiefer Sutherland providing the voice, and facial performance of Big Boss through motion capture. Kojima revealed that "Race" and "Revenge" were among some of the themes of The Phantom Pain. He confirmed that The Phantom Pain takes place in 1984 and that Big Boss at this time is 49 years old. The game's tagline was revealed "Tactical Espionage Operations" which had previously been the name of a trailer spot for Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker.Metal Gear Solid V Interview - IGN Video Four days later, Konami announced that The Phantom Pain would be released for the Xbox One.E3 2013: Metal Gear Soldi V Coming To Xbox One - IGN The following day, a PlayStation 4 version was announced as well.'Metal Gear Solid 5' confirmed for PS4, new trailers and screens - National Video Game | Examiner.com On June 12, a Special E3 KP Alert podcast stated that together, Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain form Metal Gear Solid V. Kojima stated that they had not yet decided whether whether Ground Zeroes was to be released in conjunction with The Phantom Pain or if it was to be released separately.[http://www.computerandvideogames.com/414360/interviews/e3-interview-kojima-on-mgs-5/ CVG E3 Interview: Kojima on MGS 5] In an interview with GameTrailers, Kojima said that they hope to release a PC version in the future, but it was not a priority at that particular time. On June 13, Kojima revealed that [[Metal Gear Online 3|a new installment of Metal Gear Online]] will be included in The Phantom Pain.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Will Include Metal Gear Online Multiplayer Component | EGMNOW Kojima stated that they want to integrate other devices such as smartphones and tablets and use them to allow users to create their own missions, and that he aims to have Metal Gear Solid V run at 60 frames per second and at at least 1080p on the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. On July 13, journalist and film actor, Jay Tavare posted a photo of himself performing motion capture for The Phantom Pain. In a comment on the photo, he confirmed that he is playing the part of Code Talker. On the topic of the character Quiet, Kojima stated, "I've been ordering director Yoji Shinkawa to make the character more erotic, and he did it well. Recently, I've been making characters this way. I create the setting thoroughly, how he/she spent early life, name style, favorite phrase, fashion, action to stand the character out. The initial target is to make you want to do cosplay or its figurine to sell well." The statement received a mixed reaction from fans, websites and other developers. Kojima clarified that "erotic" may not be the correct word, and instead, he was trying to make the characters unique. In regards to Quiet, Kojima said that he "wanted to add that sexiness to her." The "sexy" design concept was stated to be carried by everything in the game, including male characters, weapons, vehicles and mechs. Stefanie Joosten, Quiet's motion and voice actress, stated that although she was initially surprised by the character's design, there was a reason behind the outfit. On September 5, 2013, Kojima stated “Game technology and hardware have always been evolving and becoming great, but we’re always fighting against aliens and shooting. I didn’t want to be like that,” Kojima told CVG during an interview at E3. “I wanted to make a game with a deep theme and change the industry.” “Distance is a very big factor,” claims Kojima. “In the trailer you saw Snake riding a horse, but you can also walk to a mission or take another mode of transport.” Watch and you’ll notice a lovely touch where your hero repositions his weight to lean against one side of his horse and avoid being spotted – a technique similar to a move in Shadow Of The Colossus. It’s a clever example of hardwiring the series’ stealth into the challenges open-world transport brings about, and continues the gloriously playful controls seen in Guns Of The Patriots. “All the freedom is up to you and there are no rules like the linear games in the past,” Kojima states. “You can use smartphones and tablets to interact with the world. That’s why we did an open world, because we thought about all these interactions on multiple devices.” Kojima has also confirmed The Phantom Pain will enable players to create their own missions saying that by “Using tablets and smartphones you can also enjoy MGS V and create user-generated missions within the world.” On November 4, Konami announced that Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain will be released separately.Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes Release Date - IGNMetal Gear Solid 5: Ground Zeores launching spring 2014 - GameSpot Kojima later stated that while it would have been ideal to release Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain as one game, it was decided to release Ground Zeroes first so that players can enjoy the prologue and get used to the new open world feel before playing The Phantom Pain.Why Metal Gear Solid V's Prologue Is Sold Separately This was in part due to The Phantom Pain’s long development time. On November 12, Kojima admitted that the story of The Phantom Pain will contain minor "inconsistencies" when compared to the canon established by previous games in the series. Via a translator, he stated, "When you try to write something that was supposed to be in the middle there will be some inconsistencies when you go into very small details."Kojima: Metal Gear Solid 5 will have story "inconsistencies" - GameSpot In the March 2014 issue of Game Informer, The Phantom Pain was listed as only being confirmed for the PS4 and Xbox One, raising questions as to whether the game would still be released for the older systems. Konami representative, ToraShiro responded to these concerns, stating that the report was erroneous and that the game would indeed be released for the PS3 and Xbox 360 in a forum post on NeoGAF. On March 5, 2014, Kojima expressed his concern that The Phantom Pain may be too big to finish as it is 200 times bigger than Ground Zeroes. Kojima coundn't say how many missions there are in The Phantom Pain but said there will be a lot. Kojima also said that it is possible that the game might receive a PC version if fans really want it.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=13039 On March 8, a GameSpot interview implied that The Phantom Pain would be released in late 2015.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_MqrUCCaVQ However, a DLC order screen revealed that it was actually to be released in early 2015.http://i.imgur.com/O3IV4J7.jpg Popular culture The game was referenced several times in the "Black Friday" trilogy of South Park episodes in 2013. Gallery 6919294607 88922bdb8a z.jpg|The artwork seen on the Development Without Borders site. Brown-Envelope.jpg|The "Classified" folder containing the Developers Without Borders teaser artwork. Diamond Dogs.svg|Diamond Dogs logo. BHh 8jcCQAEu0N9.jpg|''The Phantom Pain'' scenario books, tweeted by Hideo Kojima on Twitter, regarding motion captures.|link=https://twitter.com/HIDEO_KOJIMA_EN/status/322155980324474881 BLOlkH5CUAAOhiU.jpg|E3 trailer screen from Kojima's Twitter account.|link=https://twitter.com/Kojima_Hideo/status/338796436990873600/photo/1 Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2013-Posters.jpg|Promotional posters at E3 2013. 482160 355898737848669 134495676 n.jpg 883044 355899104515299 1270203307 o.jpg 903209 355899227848620 2136356651 o.png 902984 355899221181954 2053339286 o.png 902389 355899051181971 1510486423 o.png 893933 355899241181952 1067093993 o.jpg V.jpg image_metal_gear_solid_v_the_phantom_pain-22381-2584_0019.jpg 967024_531630406896033_537827338_o.jpg image_metal_gear_solid_v_the_phantom_pain-22381-2584_0020.jpg image_metal_gear_solid_v_the_phantom_pain-22381-2584_0004.jpg image_metal_gear_solid_v_the_phantom_pain-22381-2584_0005.jpg MGS5.png image_metal_gear_solid_v_the_phantom_pain-22381-2584_0007.jpg 966926_531630783562662_1628721552_o.jpg image_metal_gear_solid_v_the_phantom_pain-22381-2584_0008.jpg 463602_10151477477432843_559391436_o.jpg image_metal_gear_solid_v_the_phantom_pain-22381-2584_0025.jpg Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-Screen-Punished-Snake.jpg image_metal_gear_solid_v_the_phantom_pain-22381-2584_0023.jpg image_metal_gear_solid_v_the_phantom_pain-22381-2584_0015.jpg image_metal_gear_solid_v_the_phantom_pain-22381-2584_0024.jpg 1015107_10152969193805157_316135518_o.jpg BNq5CZBCAAEvN4B.jpg-large.jpg BNq-atOCQAMT5Dm.jpg-large.jpg Kojima in Action (1).jpg Kojima in Action (2).jpg Kojima in Action (3).jpg Kojima in Action (4).jpg Kojima in Action (5).jpg Hideokojima3.jpg 177162.jpg|Punished Snake Play Arts KAI prototype by Square Enix Products. 1476704 10152072438140638 25890759 n.jpg|Skull Face Play Arts KAI prototype by Square Enix Products. 1545815_10152196121044587_374522232_n.jpg|Queit Play Arts KAI prototype by Square-Enix Products. Kojima-station-02-bureau-yoji-shinkawa-06.jpg|''The Phantom Pain'' character concept arts. O3IV4J7.jpg|Message from registering Ground Zeroes implying that The Phantom Pain will be released in early 2015. Videos File:The Phantom Pain VGA 2012 Trailer HD|''The Phantom Pain'' reveal trailer. File:The Phantom Pain HD - Alternative Version|''The Phantom Pain'' alternative reveal trailer. File:Phantom Pain, Metal Gear Solid V and a Crazy Video|Joakim Mogren interview. File:Phantom Pain?|Footage uploaded by Joakim Mogren related to The Phantom Pain. File:Metal Gear Solid 5 Trailer HD 1080p)|''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' trailer (GDC 2013). File:Metal Gear Solid 5 gameplay walkthrough part 1 HD Official new developers demo walkthrough MGS 5|''The Phantom Pain'' gameplay. File:Who Will Be the Voice of Snake?|Pre-E3 show teaser: Who will Be the Voice of Snake? File:KONAMI Pre-E3 SHOW 2013|Pre-E3 show 2013, including The Phantom Pain. File:E3 2013 - Metal Gear Solid 5 Phantom Pain Xbox One Gameplay メタルギアソリッド5：ファントムの痛みゲーム|E3 2013 trailer. File:"MGSV The Phantom Pain" E3 2013 Trailer (Extended Director's Cut)|E3 2013 trailer: Extended Director's Cut. File:Metal Gear Solid V Creating a Character|Creating a character. File:Metal Gear Solid 5 Kojima On Reinventing the Series|Kojima on reinventing Metal Gear Solid. References Category:Games Category:Canonical games